


Good and Deserving

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [13]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (Pitch knows about it), Icecrown - Freeform, Jack Sickle/Pitchiner, M/M, Nightmare Dork University (Fanverse), ice crown, no I'm not tagging acts and positions finding that out in the story is part of the fun, so no infidelity, standard background ships but Piki/Jack not official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Something with Jack lavishing attention on Pitch and chattering throughout it. Top or bottom Pitch is fine, but I’d love lots of emphasis on Jack’s talking, even more so if he’s kind of innocent about it - “You feel so good”, etc - he just can’t shut up.I’d prefer it if Pitch kept any amusement at Jack’s chatter either internal or lightly teasing, as I have a weakness for affection in this pairing."I know the prompter didn’t have NDU in mind, but that’s what I thought of when I read the prompt. So. Pitchiner invites Jack over for sex, because he thinks Jack needs a chance to figure out what he likes to do, without all of Piki’s baggage. Pretty much fluff.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Kozmotis Pitchiner
Series: My Top Ten Blackice Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552192
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Good and Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 9/30/2015.

“Okay, so you’re not going to tell Pitch about this, because even though he knows, the style, as you might say, will make him squawk, and we’re both not going to tell Piki about this, because he would probably either just up and die or try to murder me…”  
  
“Ineffectively,” Jack says softly.  
  
Pitchiner lets out a bark of laughter, and though Jack startles a bit, he still smiles up at him. Pitchiner grins back. The kid’s sweet, it isn’t hard to see why Piki’s besotted, but why the fuck did he seem intent on reinforcing Jack’s bubble instead of drawing him out of it? Of course, it isn’t as though he could offer advice, since despite both their extracurricular bedroom activities and the sometimes reflexive antagonism between them, Pitch was still his boyfriend.  
  
Yeah, and that raised a lot of good questions, right? Looking at Jack, Jack could really, really love someone, love them…softly? he doesn’t even have the word, treating them like they were really precious—what did it say about Pitchiner that he feels that Pitch’s ultimately the one for him? Pitch _really_ likes him, or so he’s managed to figure out from when they could finally have conversations about that, and yet they still treat each other the way they do. Well. Anyway. That can gnaw at him at night between his weird space nightmares. Right now, Jack is here.  
  
“Ineffectively, yeah,” Pitchiner says. “But it would throw Pitch off because he wouldn’t know who to root for. Anyway, finally, we’re not going to say anything to Proto, just on general principles.”  
  
Jack nods very seriously, and Pitchiner winks at him before taking his shirt off.  
  
“So, ki—So, Jack. Nosy question. Does Piki know what you like?”  
  
Jack stares at him, and his thin white fingers go to the edge of the hood of his sweatshirt, but he doesn’t flip it over his head. “I—I—I—he always asks before d-d-doing anything,” he says.  
  
Pitchiner shrugs and continues undressing.  
  
When Jack next speaks, his voice is quieter. “Piki’s got ideas, and they’re good. And I m-m-mean…he’s older than me. He knows more.”  
  
“Piki,” Pitchiner says, “also thinks that you are a pure innocent lamb somehow fallen into our…what did he say, oh yeah, ‘apartment of iniquity’. He’s good at having hurt feelings. Come on, you can tell me. Does he look at you like he’d crumble into dust if you said you didn’t actually want a bathtub full of roses?”  
  
Jack’s eyes get even wider and he covers his mouth with his hand, but Pitchiner sees his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.  
  
“Uh-huh. Thing is, Jack, I like you, I know you weren’t experienced before college, and I think you should really have a chance to figure out what you like. So I have not invited you up here with an elaborate fantasy in mind—I think somehow we’ll both manage to get off, and I, personally, do not give even half of a shit as to whether it’s perfect or not.” He grins and lies back on the bed, his hands behind his head. “I have enough of a clue about myself that I can be a blank slate for you. You can ask me for suggestions, but unless it really, really stresses you out, you’re going to be the one calling the shots. You deserve it.” Nah, that pause can’t linger. “Anyway, I’m also just a horny bastard, so, y’know. There’s lube and condoms in the bedside table.” When he looks up at Jack again, Jack’s already taken off his blue sweatshirt, but his face is also bright red.  
  
“Should I have waited?” he asks. “And—and if the condoms are yours, they’re—they’re going to be the wrong size.”  
  
“Hey—hey, you undress whenever and however you want,” Pitchiner says. “And some of the condoms are Pitch’s. I think those’ll be fine.”  
  
“Sh-should that be something I also make sure to keep from Pitch?” Jack asks. Pitchiner laughs, and Jack wriggles out of his t-shirt.  
  
“I’d probably hurt myself laughing if you brought it up in conversation somehow, so I’m not going to tell you no.”  
  
Jack looks down at the already-rumpled sheets and smiles, and Pitchiner feels his own grin transforming to something more contemplative as he looks at Jack for a moment. It’s startling how thin he looks, now that his shirt is off. It makes him look fragile, and while that’s a good look for Jack, Pitchiner wonders if there might be better ones. Ones with more than an ounce of muscle, ones with maybe some softness that proves he’s not going to disappear. It’s probably reaching too far, but—if Jack gets any skinnier, and if it’s because Piki has certain ideas about Jack’s ideal, Pitchiner is _absolutely_ going to punch Piki.  
  
“It’s nice to be able to talk, at a time like this,” Jack says. “Especially after w-what you said about it not having to be perfect. I don’t have to worry about saying the wrong thing.”  
  
Pitchiner snorts. “Yeah, thanks to Pitch, I don’t think anything you can say can be disastrous enough to stop us, unless, y’know, it’s you saying stop.” He tilts his head. “Or if you don’t want to go on in the first place. Not telling you what to do, but I think you’ll have more fun with the rest of your clothes off.”  
  
“Oh!” Jack’s face lights up. “Yeah, we don’t have to pause.”  
  
He takes his pants off with surprising speed, and in moments he’s draped across Pitchiner, pressing kiss after kiss against his lips. Pitchiner will definitely take that development, and he opens his lips to invite Jack to deepen their kisses. Jack squeaks and brings his hands up to hold Pitchiner’s face, readily accepting Pitchiner’s invitation, and Pitchiner makes a undignified noise himself when he realizes that Jack definitely seems to be into what tends to make Pitch pull back and say “that’s disgusting” or “save it for my ass”.  
  
When Jack does pull back, it’s with a little laugh. His cheeks are flushed, his lips are bright red and spit-slicked, and this is definitely one of Pitchiner’s better ideas. “That was kinda gross,” Jack says, wrinkling his nose above his smile. But his expression grows serious almost at once. “You d-don’t think it means there’s something bad about me that I liked it? And-and-and y-y-y-you’re not trying to say b-b-b-bad things about me by doing that?”  
  
“What the fuck.” Pitchiner has an idea where this is coming from, and he doesn’t like it. But he’s going to keep his mouth shut about it for now, for Jack. He takes a deep breath. “So, uh, sex is always kind of gross, right? I mean, unless you count staring at a marble statue as sex, or something. And here’s the thing, kid. I don’t want to do anything with you that I think it would be bad for you to like. I’m here so we can have fun. Why would I even—I mean, I know I live in Fort Asshole, but—I don’t know.” He reaches up and ruffles Jack’s hair. “I’m not aiming to make either of us any kind of dirty that a hot shower can’t fix.” Jack nods, and Pitchiner feels him relax.  
  
“Pitchiner, I…” A little smile appears on Jack’s face again, and Pitchiner thinks Jack can probably feel _him_ relax now. “You’re hot. And I know you know it but—would you mind, I guess, sitting up, and—I just want to get a good look at you, and…tell you things you already know, I guess.”  
  
“Okay,” Pitchiner says. “I never say no to appeals to my vanity.” This earns him another soft laugh.  
  
“I’m sorry if my fingers are cold,” Jack says.  
  
“Oh, so you’re using that definition of ‘look’ that Pitch hates,” Pitchiner says, and then, well. Then one of Jack’s fingers is on his lips.  
  
“Shh, for now, okay?” he asks, and Pitchiner nods. Jack smiles, and his expression grows peaceful as he draws his hands along Pitchiner’s broad shoulders. “You’re really gorgeous, really, really. I love your muscles. I like—wow—” he traces his fingers along Pitchiner’s arm, and Pitchiner lets him move it easily. “Can you flex?” he asks. Pitchiner does, and watches Jack bite his lip as he touches every line of definition. “That’s awesome, that’s—” he presses a kiss to Pitchiner’s bicep and giggles. “I think I’m going to kiss you a lot,” he says dreamily.  
  
Jack’s word is good—wherever his hands linger, his mouth is sure to follow. His hands soon warm, and his mouth has always been warm, and though he doesn’t leave the kind of kisses that leave marks, and his touches are all too gentle, Pitchiner starts to ache a lot sooner than he expected. Continuous, softly-spoken praise and soft touches everywhere but his cock. Who could have known that was something he liked? Too bad Pitch—  
  
“Pitch says you’re a brute,” Jack says, resting his hand on Pitchiner’s abs. “But I just see power and…if that’s brutish I guess I like brutes. And I guess that could be dangerous…but you haven’t been dangerous so far. Maybe I could burn myself on you, though,” he says, and here he meets Pitchiner’s eyes briefly. “You’re like a furnace.” He moves his hand down Pitchiner’s thigh where he sits on the edge of the bed. “I love that. I want to sleep cuddled up with you, if you’ll let me, when we’re done.” He slides off the bed to follow Pitchiner’s calf.  
  
Pitchiner gulps to see Jack on the floor, between his legs. He’s slowly tracing his way back up, glancing between Pitchiner’s face and his cock. Jack’s own juts out pink and proud—when he was still on the bed he had guided Pitchiner to wrap his hand around it, but only briefly, for just long enough to say “your hands feel good; you’re already making me feel good.”  
  
“I’ve kind of been neglecting you, haven’t I?” Jack murmurs, and Pitchiner would swear up and down to the actual glint of wickedness in his eyes. It’s so unexpected it makes Pitchiner’s heart pound like he just caught himself from taking a nasty fall on invisible ice. It’s great. He’s honored, really honored, but he’s also, as he said, too much of a horny bastard to really contemplate that now, because Jack is saying—  
  
“It’s not that I’m nervous because you’re so big.” Jack kneels up and edges forward. "I–I like that.” The soft laugh again. “I, Jack Sickle, love big cocks.”  
  
He sounds so odd and formal that Pitchiner can’t fully stifle a laugh, though the hand that Jack wraps around the base of his cock cuts it short. “And I want to–” He licks his lips. “I mean, I won’t be able to take you all the way down, but I want to give you a blowjob. Y'know, try. And I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me I’m good when you come. And I don’t–I don’t want you to apologize for coming.” He smiles shyly and moves his hand a little. “It’s gross, but it’s what I came here for.”  
  
“Can I talk again?” Pitchiner asks. Jack nods, and keeps moving his hand. It’s maddening. The blowjob isn’t going to take very long at this rate. “Cause, okay,” he bites one of his knuckles for a moment. “I am definitely down with everything you said about doing your level best to suck me off. Yeah. I’m really into that idea and I’m going to remember that and a lot of other things you’ve said very clearly. But what do you want for yourself? Are we just taking turns?” He waggles his eyebrows. “You know what my tongue is like.”  
  
Jack blushes. “Ac-actually.” He chews on his lower lip. “And maybe you’ll say no, I mean, looking at both of us it doesn’t seem typical…”  
  
“I’ve gotta know.”  
  
Jack looks up at Pitchiner with his pretty blue eyes and says, “I want to f-fuck you in the ass. From behind.”  
  
Pitchiner grins with glee. Now he _knows_ he’s going to be giving Jack something that her particularly wants, outside of any other influences. Success! And, well…he almost hopes that he missed one of Proto’s creepy recording devices when he last cleaned. That statement deserves to be preserved. “Why do you think I mentioned the lube?” he asks.  
  
Jack smiles happily back at Pitchiner before bending his head down and spreading his lips around the head of his cock.  
  


* * *

  
  
Okay. Since he’s not drunk, he’s not going to fall asleep in the shower–and in fact that would be kind of bad, since he’s mostly supporting Jack right now, who is falling asleep _quickly_ , but hey, the kid deserves it, he could really work–Pitch chuckles quietly. The kid had _stamina_ like you wouldn’t believe, and so what if his ass is sore? Jack had been so proud to make him come twice. Yeah, this delicate boy sure has a way with savage beasts, or something.  
  
He laughs at himself and rubs Jack to get the soap suds off, a nice treat for his hands after mostly sitting pretty or gripping the bedsheets. Jack thanks him muzzily and Pitchiner bends to lightly bite his neck because he has to, okay, he just has to. And otherwise he’d just reveal his plan to give Jack a nice thank-you blowjob when he wakes up, after a good long cuddly nap. Because Jack deserves those things.  
  
He also deserves a boyfriend who likes him a lot but isn’t obsessed with him, but that’s a matter for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> mira-eyeteeth said: Kkkh. “The definition of looking that Pitch hates.” God, I can just hear him snapping out now “Look with your EYES you grabby neanderthal!”


End file.
